User talk:Hecate Grimm
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Riikka page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 19:45, January 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm Not gonna be around on RRPW anymore. I can't dedicate the time anymore to that wiki, however, I am willing to do something on here once you can or something. Thanks for understanding. I have plenty of space for more characters, so, feel free to let me know when you wanna start planning a collab or something~ I'll check on my sandbox for messages from here, seeing that I've deleted Kik from my phone. I MAY bring it back, but it'll be under an entirely new name. But I also do have a Tumblr now as well... If you can, at any time, please contact me on chat on here... I started a new RP wiki that I think you might be interested in... So, yeah. Drop me an IM when you're on. Here ya go upon your request, lady grimm Level Five + AAN Hey! First of all, congrats on making it to level five. You now have 8 camp spots and 4 non-camp spots for a total of 12 shiny character spots, which are interchangeable with each other. Also, may I know if you've been part of the Adopt-a-Newb Program? And if you were, who was your mentor? That's all. Have a good day! Hello! Hello there! My name's steven ^^ wanna rp? If you do - feel free to choose any of my characters! !! ^^ Sure! Post on his page anytime you like!! Hi there! Hello, Ms. Grimm! Well, I've been seeing you around these past few months and I never get the chance to have a decent convo with you (on chat or somewhere). So, mind if I ask if you wanna RP with me? No worries, I try my best to reply right away. Message me if you agree! Looking forward to getting to know you more! c: Yeap Posteeed Wonderful! I think your time online here is a time I'm not around, and vice versa. So, it'll be, well, not-on-chat for us. Hmm, what do you prefer: on comment or a forum? I'd be glad with whatever you choose. And do you want to start it? Nah, I ask a lot (obviously). Hope I can totally catch you up on here! : Wonder when I could catch you online . . . Anyway, it's a pleasure to get to rp with you. I'll start then. But (I should've asked this beforehand) what ype of character do you want your character to play with? I have tons of characters so I don't really know who to use. Mind if you tell me first which attitude of a character you'd like for me to roleplay. Thanks! : hih Sorry for the late reply! I usually reply on time but like life and boyfriend got in the way. Anyways - posted! RP Hey! I saw ur post on my talk page. Id love to rp. If we do, we can do it in the forums cuz i most accustomed woth that. Professional-narwhal (talk) 01:20, June 6, 2017 (UTC) RP forum AH okay! I think you'll be fine with it. It's not too hard XD would you like to start, or do want me to do the honor? Ive posted! here i need to remember to sign off XD Professional-narwhal (talk) 02:05, June 6, 2017 (UTC) No problem at all! XD i would be the same, if i had more than one lol. im in the live chat, you can join if u want~ Professional-narwhal (talk) 02:26, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Roleplay I used Lallaine c: I posted first, so go reply here. Sorry for the ordinary title, I just can't think of anything good. Peace out! <3 Chat OMG THERE'S NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE IM FINE WITH IT Professional-narwhal (talk) 13:06, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Rp Hey, I just wanted to let you know I posted on Salina's page if you want to roleplay with me. Thanks ~Harle Sun's out, Guns out. 15:58, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in reply, been busy and the couple times I tried to post earlier didn't work. Sun's out, Guns out. 04:43, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hecate, just wanted to remind you it is your post on Salina. Not sure if you've been or something but just lettng you know. ~Harle Sun's out, Guns out. 05:04, July 19, 2017 (UTC) I am entirely sorry Sorry for staying out too long. Sorry for not posting (though I have now). Really, really, really sorry. ~june Inactive? Hey Hecate! Okie, so I'm updating the User/Chars Forum now and I've noticed you haven't edited in more than a month. Because of that, your characters are in danger of getting archived. The wiki has been very inactive as of late, and for that, I am giving you until the 1st of November to make an edit, or else the admin team reserves the right to archive/delete your characters. That's all! I hope you're doing well. :)